


What do we do now?

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Snabies [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Kedreeva's Wiggleverse, Kid Fic, M/M, i already love this, just a good time all around, naming the snabies, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: “Wow. This is my life now” Crowley said, sitting on an armchair after the kids had fallen asleep. Junior still rested on his hand, and he felt as though the small snake was squeezing his heart.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Snabies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923388
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: Wiggleverse





	What do we do now?

**Author's Note:**

> I recently had the pleasure of getting to join the famous Ace Omens Discord server, and let me tell you, I love it there. And so many people were coming up with Snaby ideas along with me, we had ideas bouncing off of each other, inspiring one another to write awesome stories, so I decided to write my own. This one goes out to you, Snabies-Omens chat group! So many soft ideas to write! Can't wait to get started! I hope you guys enjoy, because this is not the end of the Snabies, no sir, ma'm, or nonbinary fam, this is only the beginning! Buckle up, this is going to be a soft ride!

“Wow. This is my life now” Crowley said, sitting on an armchair after the kids had fallen asleep. Junior still rested on his hand, and he felt as though the small snake was squeezing his heart.

“It is” Aziraphale said, sitting on the sofa next to Crowley. He’d been very quiet since discovering that they had children out of nowhere.

“We’re dads” Crowley whispered, looking up at Aziraphale, his glasses off, eyes looking more wet than usual.

“Indeed we are. Are you going to be okay?” Aziraphale asked softly, looking at his partner. Crowley smiled softly at him, and all of Aziraphale’s fears melted away. He had been worried Crowley would be too overwhelmed with the most recent change in his life. He had found himself unexpectedly a parent, out of nowhere to not just one, but 5 snakes. Who even knew the extent of their powers? It seemed Aziraphale was also their father, so who knew if they could become human, or perform miracles, or even live forever, like their parents.

“I’m going to be perfectly fine, Angel. It’s a lot to take in all at once, but there’s nobody I’d rather raise 5 supernatural snake children with than you” Crowley replied, and Aziraphale smiled kindly back at him. Slowly, Crowley stood up from the armchair, keeping his hand level so as to not wake up Junior, before gently placing him back into his terrarium with his siblings. Junior thankfully, didn’t wake up, but he did snuffle in his sleep, and snuggle closer to his nearest siblings, for warmth and comfort. Crowley couldn’t keep the soft smile from showing up on his face again. These were his children. He had a proper family now. These 5 lives depended on him to keep them safe and alive, to teach them right from wrong, to show them how the world worked. He distantly heard the couch creak as Aziraphale stood from it, and approached him. He felt an arm wrap around his waist gently, and he leaned into the warmth.

“They look very comfortable, all snuggled up together” he said, and Crowley huffed a small laugh.

“They are. They have a heat lamp, but they’re also huddling closer to each other to preserve their heat” he said, and Aziraphale smiled.

“We still have to name them, darling” Aziraphale said, and Crowley blushed at the pet name. So many changes in his life in such a short amount of time, all of them for the better.

“Well, you named Junior without me, only fair I get to name one of them without you” Crowley said, leaning the back of his head against Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“What did you have in mind?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowely smiled softly.

“I was thinking of naming the black one with blue eyes Vincent” Crowely said, and Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s temple. 

“His eyes do remind me of the poor artists, and he has a gentle soul, curious and innocent” he said, and Crowley nodded.

“If we’re naming them after dear friends, would it be terrible if we named one of the black ones with yellow eyes Oscar?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley smirked. He was honestly surprised in himself for not expecting that.

“Oscar meant a lot to you. It would not be terrible at all. It seems a good way to honor his memory” Crowley said, and Aziraphale felt a tear build up in his eye. In front of them, Vincent curled up closer to the little white one, and though Aziraphale couldn’t hear it yet, Crowley heard both of them make a small snuffling noise. He didn’t know whether he should smile, cry or do both.

“That little back one with yellow eyes I can tell is a girl. I can already feel her fiery spirit. She’s going to be a troublemaker, that one. There’s only one name I can think of for her. Boudica” Crowley said, looking up to meet Aziraphale’s eyes, and the angel smiled, nodding his head.

“She’s going to be quite the handful later in life, isn’t she?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley laughed softly. 

“Nothing we can’t handle” the demon said, and Aziraphale chuckled quietly.

“Angel, did you have an idea for the last one? The small white one?” Crowely asked, and Aziraphale nodded.

“Did you?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowely smirked at him.

“What was your idea?” Crowely asked, and Aziraphale gave Crowley his patent bastard look.

“You first” he said, and Crowely rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Fine, we’ll say it at the same time, shall we?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale nodded.

“I like that idea. On three?” he asked, and Crowley nodded back.

“One, two, three” Crowley counted.

“Eve”

“Eve”

Both beings said at the same time, and smiled softly at each other. They were incredibly sappy.

“Looks like that little one’s name is Eve. Suits her. She has an innocent soul, with a thirst for knowledge. She’s a learner, that one. Takes after someone I know” Crowely said, smiling up at Aziraphale. Aziraphale smirked back, and pressed a quick kiss to Crowley’s lips, smiling.

“Seems she and Vincent are quite close. They did hatch within a couple of seconds to each other. The others were more spaced out, but they were practically born at the same time” Aziraphale said, and Crowley smiled softly. 

“Twins, almost” he said, and Aziraphale smiled in return. They looked back at their little family, their small, newborn 5 children. Crowley, in the arms of the being he loved most, looking on at the beings he loved just as much, excited for the future with his family. Their little nest. Junior, Boudica, Oscar, Eve and Vincent. The Crowleys, the Fells, the Crowley-Fells, the Fell-Crowley’s, Crowley didn’t care what they were called. He loved them with all his heart, and would protect them until time ended, and even then, he would protect them from whatever came afterwards, with the love of his immortal life at his side. Their little family, against the world. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
